There are many paint stripper compositions presently on the market for removing paint and, in particular, graffiti, from various substrates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,640 discloses a cleaner composition comprising N-methylpyrrolidone, propylene carbonate, isocetyl alcohol, dipropylene glycol methyl ether acetate or dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, a thickening agent, and a surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,277 discloses a paint removing composition comprising an alkylene carbonate, propylene glycol, and a polypropylene glycol having a molecular weight of at least 200.
However, when these paint stripper compositions are applied to a polyacrylate or polycarbonate substrate, they frequently leave the substrate hazy or cloudy and result in considerable structural damage to the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for a paint stripper composition which removes paints and coatings from polyacrylate substrates without hazing or clouding the substrates. There is also a continuing need for compositions which clean polymeric substrates, such as polyacrylate and polycarbonate substrates, without damaging the substrates.